The First time Redo
by rhett's love
Summary: What if Scarlett had never slept with Charles or Frank and Rhett was her first. Rated M for a reason


The First Time Redo by rhett's love

Disclaimer: The original characters belong to Margaret Mitchell. This story is rated M for a reason. If you do not like extreme steamy scenes don't read.

Summary: What if Scarlett hadn't slept with Charles or Frank and Rhett was her first. Takws place just after the wedding and throughout the honeymoon.

Author's Note: I know it has been awhile since I last updated but there have been many things going on in real life. My laptop got fried by a virus and whiped out the story. Second my health took a wild turn. Lastly I just lost my mom back in January. So things haven't been good for me. I want to thank all of my loyal followers both old and new for sticking by my side and encouraging me to always positive reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 1 The Wedding

Rhett stood in front of the mirror placing a fresh white carnation into the lapel of his grey suit, when he noticed Scarlett looking at him. He turned slowly giving her time to look away, but she didn't. His eyes took in the sight of his beautiful bride in her white silk wedding gown. The last time Rhett was in Paris he went to the dress shop with specific instructions for his fiance's wedding gown. The gowwn had to be floor length and made out of white silk, with a train that could be no more than two feet in length. He wanted to make sure that the gown was not only off of her shoulders, but that it also had white lac embroidered on the bodice.

Rhett had known many women in his life, but no one could compare with Scarlett's beauty. Her long raven hair was pinned up in curls on the top of her head revealing her slender neck. Her skin looked as smooth as porcelain. His eyes traveled down her body and he watched her shiver. Her emerald green eyes locked wih his cool dark ones as she gave him her Cheshire cat smile. His mouth went down at one corner as he gave her his sarcastic smile that he knew she liked. As Scarlett turned to go into the parlor, she dropped her wedding bouquet on the floor. She looked over her shoulder at him to see if he saw her drop it. When she saw that he had, she smiled coquettishly at him and walked out of the room swishing her hips enticingly.

`Why that little minx,' Rhett said to himself. `She thinks that she can flutter her eyelashes and sile at me and think I will do her bidding for her, and she i right. I would do anything to make her happy.' He shook his head and smiled to himself as he walked over and picked up her bouquet.

As Rhett walked into the parlor he scanned the room looking for Scarlett. He saw her talkin to Melanie and Ashley. As he made his way over to her, he accepted the well wishes from some of the guests. By the time he reached her side he noticed a change in her behavior. She seemed upset about something.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett, but you can't really expect me to wish you well on your marriage , when I know that he is not the right man for you," Ashley said.

"Ashley how can you say that to her?" Melanie asked her husband in disbelief.

"Melly I have known Scarlett a long time and I'm only looking out for her. Captain Butler is the type of man who will ruin her reputation. He will hurt her and I won't stand for it."

"Who do you think you are, Ashley Wilkes!" Scarlett screamed at him. "You do not have the right to tell me whom I can and cannot marry. I chose to marry Rhett. You had your chance a long time ago to ask me and you didn't. It's not my fault that you were too much of a coward," she said with tears in her eyes. When Rhett came over to hand her bouquet back to her, she turned around with tears streaming down her face. Scarlett couldn't say anything. she brushed past Rhett as she ran out of the room crying hysterically. She ran up the stairs to her old room and slammed the door closed. Rhett didn't hesitate as he ran upstairs after her. He stood in the hall looking at four doors, not sure which room was hers.

"Scarlett where are you?" he called out to her.

"Rhett leave me alone," she sobbed from behind the door at the end of the hall.

Rhett ran down the hall and called to her again.

"Scarlett please let me in."

When she didnlt answer him he opened the door and stepped into the room. He saw her laying on her bed crying into her pillow. He closed the door and ran over to her. He reached down and picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder as she continued to cry. For the first time in his life Rhett felt helpless. Seeing Scarlett this upset tore at his heart.

"Scarlett," he called to her softly. "When you left me you were smiling and happy. I came over to return your wedding bouquet to you and you were upset. What happened?"

"I was happy, Rhett, until Ashley said something that upset me."

"What did he say to you, my pet?" he asked softly.

"It's nothing, Rhett."

"Please, Scarlett, tell me what he said that upset you so much."

Rhett walked over to the chair and sat down with her in his lap.

"He just said that I shouldn't have married you. He said that you would hurt me and that he wouldn't stand by and watch that happen to me."

"Don't worry about it, Scarlett. I will take care of it. You have no idea what that did to me to see you crying. It was as tough someone was reaching inside of my chest and ripping out my heart."

Scarlett sat up on his lap and looked him in the eyes. She couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"I never knew that you felt this way about me, Rhett."

"I only want to see you happy, Scarlett. that is all I have ever anted for you," Rhett said as he kissed her on her forehead.

"Are you ready to go back downstairs and finish greeting our guests, my dear?" he asked her.

"Can we stay up here for just a littlebit longer, Rhett, please? I'm not ready to go back down and face them yet."Scarlett laid her head on Rhett's chest and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"As much as I love sitting here holding you in y arms, my pet, we really do need to be getting back to our guests. We have been away from them too long already."

After he helped her to er feet he crossed the room to the door, turned and saw a look of panic on her face. Scarlett ran over to him and griped his arm tight as they walked out into the hallway.

"Everything wll be alright, Scarlett. I will be right ther next to you. No one will say anything to you in front of me." He turned her to face him and kissed her tenderly before they went downstairs.

True to Rhett's words, not one single person made mention of what had happened. Rhett and Scarlett stood there and received their guests. It wasn't long before Scarlett released her grip on Rhett's arm. He would look over at her from time to time making sure that she was alright.

Rhett noticed that Ashley was watching Scarlett the entire time as well. Ashley had a look of pure disgust on his face. How could Scarlett do this to him? He had told her how he felt about her marriage and she threw it back in his face, as if she had never heard a word he had said.

Rhett thought about what he was about to do. He did after all promise Scarlett that he would take care of it.

"Scarlett," he whispered in her ear. "I have to take care of something. I promise that i won't be long. When I come back we will leave for our honeymoon."

Scarlett watched Rhett walk over to Ashley and gesture that they leave the room.

"Now," Rhett said to Ashley when he was certain that they were clear of the parlor. " I want to make one thing quite clear. I never want to learn from anyone that you have said something that has upset my wife."

"Captain Butler, I would never say anything to hurt Scarlett. I care too much for her to ever see her hurt."

Rhett glared at Ashley as he spoke. "Well then, sir youshould have remembered that when you upset my wife. She ran upstairs crying hysterically over what you said to her. For someone who doesn't want to see her hurting you succeeded in doing just that."

"What do you expect me to do, go and apologize to her?"

"No, Mr. Wilkes, you will do no such thing. If you ever come near Scarlett again it will be the last thing that you will ever do."

"Are you threatening me, Captain Butler?"

"Consider it a warning, Mr. Wilkes, the only one you'll get."

With that rhett turned to go back into the parlor. He stopped short when he saw Scarlett standing in the doorway.

"Oh Rhett," Scarlett cried as she ran over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you, Rhett. No one has defended me like that since Pa."

"Scarlett did you overhear everything that was said?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. Shehad this lost little girl look in them that made him want to keep her safe.

Scarlett nodded her head yes as she lowered her eyes. Rhett slid his right hand under her chin and lifted her face up so he could look at her.

"Well, Mrs. Butler, aren't you te least bit curious as to where we are going on our honeymoon?"

"Tell me, Rhett, please," she begged him.

"How does New Orleans sound to you?"

"It sounds heavenly, Rhett. I've never been to New Orleans before. I have only been to Savannah to visit my aunts."

"You will love New Orleans, Scarlett. There are so many different restaurants and shops to go to."

"How are we going to get there, Rhett?"

"First we will take the carriage to the train station. From there we will travel by train to the riverboat landing, and then take the riverboat all the way to New Orleans."

Scarlett tugged on his jacket sleeve like a child. "Can we go now, Rhett, please?"

He smiled at his wife. She looked so much like a child right now. Rather than mae her angry by teasing her, he just smiled and said, "Alright, my pet."


End file.
